Force Majeure
by hanade.hazelnut
Summary: Aku tidak yakin pernah se-syok ini dalam hidupku, tapi ini terjadi padaku, sekarang. Seperti ada anak nakal yang melempar seluruh tubuhku dengan gumpalan salju. Aku keringat dingin, peluh setitik muncul di balik kerah bajuku. Udara di sekitar menciut, menyakiti paru-paruku. Kyoya Hibari... menyetubuhi, seorang pria. / Tsuna-POV. Hard-lemon! RnR?


Aku ingin merasai tubuhnya di kulitku. Aku ingin tangan itu ada di wajahku, mengelus. Aku ingin bibir itu ada di bibirku, mencium. Aku ingin jemari itu ada diantara kedua mataku, membelai. Aku ingin hidungnya menggesek leherku dan bernapas berat di baliknya. Aku ingin kening kami bergesakan. Aku ingin giginya menancap di dadaku. Aku ingin mengelus rambutnya, daa asal kau tau rambutnya tidak sekeras yang kau kira, ia berambut hitam sangat halus dan lembut, berbau _musk_ yang mahal. Aku ingin deru napasnya memuai di antara selangkanganku, jemarinya membelai pinggulku dan mengabsen kulit sensitifku. Aku ingin lidahnya ada di bawah sana, berair basah membuat bagian kecil diriku lembab. Aku ingin erang nikmatnya lekat di pendengaranku saat ia terhimpit oleh gairah menggebrak yang disebabkan olehku. Aku ingin dirinya, aku ingin panggulnya menghimpitku, aku ingin lengannya memelukku, aku ingin dadanya yang menjadi sandaranku, aku ingin hatinya, aku ingin jiwanya selalu menjadi milikku.

Aku ingin dia.

Bukan hanya sekedar imajinasi dan khayalan siang yang membawaku kepada rutinitas berdosa.

Aku ingin dia, Tuhan.

Aku ingin dia.

… _ **:0-0-0:…**_

* * *

 _ **©taorishazelnut**_ present, **Force Majuere.**

 **Genre:** hurt/comfort, drama.

 **Disclaimer: Akira Amano**. — _can I take your Kyouya Hibari for one night, Amano-san?_

 **Warning:** adult scene, hard-yaoi, Mpreg dan bukan untuk tujuh belas ke bawah! Percayalah, ceritanya mengandung sesuatu yang tidak pernah _readers_ bayangkan sebelumnya,  
Mungkin…

 **A/N:  
** Author percaya, kalau Kyouya Hibari itu ada di dunia nyata…  
 _"Nyata ndasmu!"_

* * *

… _ **:0-0-0:…**_

Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang membuat Hibari berbeda, ah… harusnya aku pakai akhiran _–san_ di belakang namanya, tapi pikiran ini ada di dalam otakku, aku tidak menggunakan akhiran _–san_ di dalam pikiranku, hanya Hibari saja. Paksaan dari _author_ yang tengah menulis, dia malas kalau harus menyantumkan akhiran _–san_ tiap kali ada kata _Hibari_.

 _Abaikan_. Ini ceritaku. Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Aku tidak ingin mengekang hatiku, tapi jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki _—_ _pria_ _—_ bukan pilihan yang benar. Tapi ini sudah terjadi di tahun pertama, bibit cintanya tumbuh sangat mekar, padahal aku tidak pernah memberinya pupuk bahkan air segar. Hibari Kyouya, penuh pesona, dingin, berwajah netral dan tetap.

Seminggu lalu, aku mencapai puncak orgasme yang paling besar karena berkhayal tentang seluruh tubuh Hibari. Sosoknya datang saat aku hampir tenggelam dalam mimpi, mendatangiku dan berbaring diatas ranjang bersamaku, membisikkan kata cinta di dekat telingaku yang sensitf. Napas hangat menempel di ujung telingaku, bisikannya menaikkan syaraf kenikmatan. Aku mengerang, bibirnya mengeja telingaku, turun sampai kebelakang leherku, dan lidahnya menari di atas permukaan tengkukku.

" _Tsuna, kau punya rasa yang manis."_ Dia berdeham di dekatku. Dada kami sangat rapat karena dia menindihku, tenaga terforsir habis di pinggul, sengaja menekan ereksinya keperutku. Aku melenguh tertahan, bibirku bergetar saat dia membelai area sensitif terdekat, tonjolan di dadaku. _"Andai lidahku bisa menjilati semua lekuk tubuhmu secara sekaligus."_

Aku tidak bisa memikirkan tentang liur Hibari yang mengkilatkan setiap inchi tubuhku. Itu membuatku _sangat_ terbakar dalam gairah.

" _Hibari-san…"_ aku tidak ingin mengulur waktu telalu lama dan dia melakukan sesuatu padaku yang tidak pernah aku pikirkan seumur hidupku.

Dia menekanku lagi, tubuhnya yang tengkurap menimpaku bergetar, sama bergetarnya dengan tubuhku. Kerangka penisnya menusukku, aku melenguh lagi. Tidak hentinya bibir itu berbisik, seakan Hibari membisikkan mantra kedalam paru-paruku, kedalam jantungku, kedalam pacuan nadiku, menyebabkan darahku terombang-ambing di dalam tubuhku.

" _Tsunayoshi…"_ dia menyebut namaku, sebuah mantra lagi, klimaks pertamaku keluar tanpa bantuan tangan. Menyembur kearah perutnya yang telanjang _. "Anak manis. Aku bahkan belum menyentuhmu dan kau sudah keluar sebanyak ini?"_ Hibari menahan bobot badannya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya merambat ke bagian bawahku.

Seakan semua gelombang dunia mendorong kami, semakin kami masuk dan bermain bersamanya.

Aku di bawanya mengarungi ombak bercinta. Dia berada di dalam tubuhku, kejantanannya tenggelam diantara lipatan kulit elastisku yang berdarah, menyetubuhiku, menciumku, menggosok kelaminku, semua di lakukannya bersamaan. Papan seluncurku di bimbingnya mengarungi ombak raksasa, dia menuntunku agar tidak terjatuh diatas papan seluncur yang bergoyang. Dia membisikkan sesuatu lagi, tentang aku dan betapa cintanya dia padaku. Aku meregang, urat-urat jari kakiku menegang, dia menyodok diriku dengan kekuatan penuh, brutal tapi penuh keindahan, aku sudah klimaks tiga kali, menyembur kearah perut dan dadanya. Tidak lama air klimaksnya di tembakkan kedalamku, penuh sesak, berlendir menyenangkan, aku menjadi miliknya, seutuhnya.

Dan sebuah tepukan tangan mendarat di pundakku. Aku terbangun dari imaginer siangku.

"Sawada. Hei Sawada. Kau sakit?" tepukan itu adalagi sebanyak dua kali. Dengan kekuatan yang berbeda-beda di tiap pukulannya.

Aku mendongak, ketua kelas berdiri di depanku dengan wajah serius. Di tangannya ada setumpuk kliping yang sudah disusun dan di selipkan kedalam map berwarna gelap dengan _label-name_ penegas di punggung mapnya.

Firasat buruk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Dari tadi hanya menunduk saja diatas kursimu. Kau sakit? Mau ku antar ke klinik?"

Dia menyeret sebuah kursi dan duduk di depanku. Aku menatapnya kosong. Nyawaku masih berada di gerbang antara dunia mimpi dan dunia nyata, ingatan tentang Hibari memenjarakan sisa-sisa kesadaranku yang masih tersesat di atas kepalaku. Aku menatap ketua kelas dalam keheningan total sekitar lima menit. Lalu palu kehidupan mengetuk kesadaranku.

"AH! Ya aku tidak apa-apa, ketua kelas. Cuma agak lelah, tapi aku tidak apa-apa, aku baik sepenuhnya."

"Baguslah! Jadi begini, Sawada. Aku sedang ada urusan dan kali ini di pasangkan bersama anggota komite penting, aku tidak ingin mengacaukan segalanya. Semua teman kita sudah pulang dan aku rasa kau pasti akan dengan sukarela menolongku, bukan?"

Firasatku benar.

"Tunggu, tapi kenapa harus aku? Bagaimana dengan anak-anak lain. Banyak siswa yang menganggur kan selain aku?"

"Aduh Sawada. Aku mohon. Mohon, dengan sangat, kali ini saja." Dia melipat tangannya diatas meja dan merunduk.

Ya kata _kali ini saja_ yang sudah kesembilan kalinya. Aku tidak mengerti di bagian mananya dari tubuhku yang membuat orang-orang di sekitar mudah sekali memberikan _tugas_ —minta tolong padaku—. Sebenarnya memang tidak apa-apa dengan hal itu, hanya kuharap mereka tau batas tentang 'Minta tolong mengantar barang ini ke ruang guru' dengan 'Minta tolong letakkan racun ini di makan siangnya karena dia menolak cintaku'.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyaku dan wajahnya langsung mendangak penuh harapan.

"Mudah Sawada. Kau hanya perlu mengantar buntalan kliping ini ke… ruangan prefek bagian… kedisiplinan."

Sesuatu bergulat di kepalaku. Aku menengok kearah ketua kelas dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa di jelaskan. Di wajahku terpoles lukisan abstrak, takut, merinding, malu, emosi, dan memori tentang mimpi basah semua tercampur seperti adonan kue dadar di dalam kepalaku. "Tunggu. Itu ruangan Hibari-san!"

"Oh ayolah Tsuna. Anggota kedisiplinan bukan hanya dia. Sepertinya, dia pergi keluar bersama kepala sekolah dan tidak akan kembali sampai kelas usai. Aku yakin dia tidak ada disana." Ketua kelas melirik arlojinya, dan berdiri. "Gawat, aku bisa terlambat! Jadi Sawada, kau cukup letakkan map-map ini diatas meja Hibari-san dan… ya, kau bisa pulang." Katanya dan dia langsung pergi meninggalkanku tanpa melihat aku mengangguk dengan agak berat hati.

Ada perasaan kecewa. Tapi juga lega. Setidaknya aku tidak akan menemuinya untuk waktu dekat. Entah wajah apa yang harus aku pakai seandainya aku bertemu dengannya hari ini. Bertemu dengan sosok yang aku khayalan saat orgasme selama lima hari berturut-turut.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Force Majeure**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku tidak bisa mengentikan sikap 'Ingin Tau' ku, karena itu memang anugrah yang di _bawa_ buyut ayahku dan di turunkan secara temuran sampai ke aku —entah itu membawa banyak manfaat atau tidak—. Tadinya aku mengutuk sifat 'Ingin Tau' ku yang lebih besar dari pada ukuran tubuhku, sikap yang suka meluap diatas kepalaku tanpa bisa ku ukur atau ku kendalikan. Aku mencoba mencampur permen _Mentos_ ke dalam sekaleng _cola_ —untuk pembuktian tentang air _cola_ nya bisa meledak —sampai ke hal yang agak ekstrem seperti apa benar air dari buah kelapa bisa menjadi infus alamimu —ku coba memasukkan cairannya ke dalam nadi tanganku dengan jarum, hemoglobinku memuncak. Hanya kebas. Tidak mati, untungnya—.

Pelat kayu bertulis Ruang Disiplin ada di depanku, aku mengetuk sebanyak empat kali tapi di dalam sana tidak ada jawaban. "Selamat Siang, Aku Sawada ingin mengantar berkas." Kataku dengan napas yang agak tidak teratur, masih membayangkan seandainya Hibari ada di belakangku secara tiba-tiba lalu jantungku melompat keluar dari rusukku dan aku akan mati dengan cara yang tidak terhormat. Aku memutar mataku dan melihat ke setiap sudut ruangan, tidak ada siapapun disini, hanya ada aku dan sifat 'Ingin Tau' ku yang berbahaya.

Aku memutar kenopnya dan masuk. Kakiku —bukan aku— tanpa ragu melangkah ke dalam, bersemangat, —kakiku— seperti pemain bola kelas dunia. Aku menjingkrak setelah melihat sebuah gantungan baju yang menyerupai bentuk tubuh mengintip diantara celah selusur pintu yang agak terbuka, dan… map seberat lima kilo ini meluncur dari tanganku lalu jatuh berserakan di bawah lantai. _Oh sial, betapa bodohnya_. Aku merunduk dan menumpuk kembali semuanya dengan asal. Ah gawat, apa ini harus disusun beraturan?

Aku meletakkan mapnya di meja terdekat. Tapi sesuatu menarik pendengaranku. Oh…

Suara orang mendesah.

Disatu sisi aku sadar pilihan mengendap-ngendap seperti pencuri ini sebagai kesalahan tingat berat yang bisa menempatkanku dalam masalah besar karena (1) aku mengendap-ngendap yang mengakibatkan (2) kecurigaan berlebih, lalu orang-orang akan (3) menuduhku menghilangkan barang penting tanpa alasan jelas. Terakhir (4) akan berakhir di lengan berotot Hibari lalu di hajar bergilir oleh semua prefek.

Aku mendengarnya, suara desahan dan isak tangis ada di kupingku. Berbayang dengan suara deru pendingin ruangan.

Suaranya lebih seperti, orang yang sedang berbuat seks.

Di ruangan Kyouya Hibari. Orang yang ku… ku-kusukai.

Tapi tunggu, itu juga belum tentu dia. Mungkin orang lain. TAPI TUNGGU, ORANG MANA YANG NEKAT MELAKUKAN HUBUNGAN SEKS DI RUANGAN ORGANISASI?!

Aku melangkah, melewati meja besar dan meja-meja lain yang berjejer satu banjar seperti tatanan meja di sekolah dasar. Aku terus melangkah mengikuti insting dan sifat 'Ingin Tau' ku menuntut sampai ke sebuah ruangan berbentuk kubus di bendungi pembatas kaca setebal kaca anti peluru mobil Presiden Barrack Obama. Kaki terkutuk ku terus saja melangkah, seperti dia sudah mengenal betul ruangan yang bisa di bilang sangat _terlihat_ mahal ini. Aku mendorong kacanya, engselnya yang mulus tidak menimbulkan bunyi sedikitpun.

Setan 'Ingin Tau' ku menarikan tarian Samba diatas kepalaku. Aku berjinjit, seolah takut kalau suara langkah kakiku yang tidak bersuara ini di dengar orang. Tapi sekali lagi, tidak ada orang. "Selamat siang." Aku bicara pada lorong yang kosong, "Apa ada orang?" kataku dan angin di sekitar tubuhku seperti tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Aku di depannya, di depan ruang pribadi ketua Prefek Displiner. Pintu klasik berwarna mahoni yang di pernis kilap setiap hari. Jantungku berpacu saat aku menggenggam pegangan pintunya yang memanjang di dua sisi, pikiranku langsung terbang ke senyumannya yang indah, matanya yang selembut kain linen dari Jepang, aku menangkap lirikannya seperti hiu buas yang kelaparan, —dan ya itu semua khayalan orgasmeku semalam siang— tapi tindak tubuhku seperti Kura-Kura hibernasi.

Pergelangan tanganku baru akan mengalirkan tenaga ke perpanjangan jariku. Pintu menganga selebar lima perempat sentimeter, tapi aku berhenti. Aku membeku di tempat. Urat nadiku menegang dan mataku membulat penuh. Aku tidak yakin pernah se-syok ini dalam hidupku, tapi ini terjadi padaku, sekarang. Seperti ada anak nakal yang melempar seluruh tubuhku dengan gumpalan salju. Aku keringat dingin, peluh setitik muncul di balik kerah bajuku. Udara di sekitar menciut, menyakiti paru-paruku.

Kyoya Hibari menyetubuhi, seorang pria.

Di bawah alam sadarku terpikir tentang sikap yang professional. Kesampingkan tentang berita besar yang "OH. KYOUYA HIBARI SANG SKYLAR AGUNG ADALAH SEORANG GAY." Dan aku akan jadi reporter kaya karena memamerkan hal itu pada dunia. Aku seharusnya menutup pintu dengan pelan, berjalan menjauh dan tidur di rumah, esoknya aku kembali sekolah tanpa membawa perasaan apapun saat bertemu pandang dengannya seakan hal yang kemarin bukanlah hal yang memalukan dan ingatan itu dapat di hilangkan hanya dengan satu album baru Celine Dion.

Tapi itu tidak terjadi. Aku diam di tempat.

Kepanikan menyerangku, mencengkram kedua bibirku untuk tidak berteriak bahkan bernapas. Kakiku sangat berat, sepatu _converse_ yang kupakai berubah menjadi sepatu _boot_ ber-sol besi baja. Degup jantungku meledak-ledak. Tulang punggungku melemas dan terasa melebur di dalam kulitku yang berkeringat. Tuhan. Aku berkata ingin pulang tapi mataku tidak berusaha melepaskan diri dari celah lima perempat sentimeter tadi.

Telapak tanganku berkeringat. Bibirku pucat, mungkin semua kulitku berubah menjadi kelabu sekarang.

Aku melihat seorang laki-laki bertubuh kecil di dudukkan diatas meja, dengan kedua kakinya yang terentang di sematkan di pundak Hibari. Daging berwarna coklat yang panjang milik Hibari memenuhi bagian berlubang milik laki-laki itu. Aku melihat dalam diam tapi mataku seperti berteriak ganas, inginkannya aku memplester ke doa bola mataku atau mencungkilnya karena melihat hal yang… y-yang… yang entahlah… aku bahkan tidak mengerti ini menyakitkan atau bagaimana.

Aku melihat ekspresi keduanya sama. Baik Hibari atau laki-laki yang tidak pernah kulihat wajahnya di sekolah. Atau memang aku yang jarang berbaur keluar —tentunya— dia berseragam sama denganku. Ekspresi yang dihimpit gairah, wajah penuh pelu dan memerah. Aku tidak tau bagaimana hatiku bisa siap melihat pemandangan wajah Hibari yang penuh nafsu itu, matanya bergelora, membuat sudut-sudut tubuhku mati rasa. Bagian yang tidak bisa ku hindari adalah tetesan cairan kental yang mengalir dari lubang laki-laki itu dan menetes sampai ke karpet coklat Hibari, kental putih itu merembes ke dalam celah kaca yang melapisi meja marmer berwarna kelam itu. Ereksi laki-laki itu parah, tangannya yang gemetar mengocok batangnya tanpa berhenti.

"Hibarii… a-ahhn!" katanya. Ia menarik lengan Hibari kearahnya dan memberikan cumbu yang bergairah. Jarak dua meter tidak membuat resolusi mataku menurun. Aku bisa melihat bagaimana pria itu mencumbui Hibari dengan lidahnya yang gesit dan melesak-lesak. "Aku bahkan belum terpuaskan dan kau sudah keluar tanpa menungguku. Kumohon bergeraklah sekali lagi. Untukku."

Aku tidak bisa menelan air liur yang tersangkut di tenggorokanku. Tidak bisa berhenti bergetar. Tidak bisa berpaling. Seakan dinding beton tiba-tiba muncul di belakang punggungku dan mengunci tubuhku agar tidak bergerak kemanapun. Perasaan aneh muncul di diriku, menggelitik selusur pundakku. Listrik statis menyentak bagian yang baru tadi pagi ku kocok. Aku memaki, merutuk, bagaimana bisa aku bergairah melihat orang yang kucintai sedang bercinta dengan laki-laki lain?

"Cukup hari ini." kata Hibari dan suaranya seperti memukul gendang telinga dalamku. Bahkan saat berhubungan seks, wajah Hibari tidak berubah segarispun, berwibawa dan terkesan sangat tinggi harga dirinya. Dia membanting muka, perasaan jengah membayangi wajahnya. "Aku punya perkerjaan yang musti aku selesaikan hari ini."

Laki-laki itu merosot. Aku memekik kecil saat melihat kejantanan Hibari perlahan keluar dari lubang bokongnya, berbunyi basah dan cairan kental berwarna putih menyembur keluar dari dalam dirinya, berserakan sampai memuncrat di palung bokongnya. Mataku seperti keluar dari tempatnya begitu melihat vital Hibari yang setengah ereksi bergelantungan di tengah selangkangannya, ukurannya tiga kali buah mentimun segar.

"Sungguh egois." Katanya. ia marah dan kupikir dia akan kabur dari ruangan itu, nyatanya tidak.

Ia memutar badannya, punggung berlapis seragam menghadap kearah Hibari. Aku sampai tidak menyadari kalau mereka hanya telanjang dari pinggang kebawah. Bagian keatas masih di tutupi seragam dengan kerah terbuka yang kusut bagian bawahnya. Tangan kanannya menahan bobot badannya di tepi meja kaca —oh kuharap kacanya pecah dan menusuk telapak tangannya—. ia mengangkang lebih lebar dan membuka lubang bokongnya dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah miliknya.

"Tusuk saja aku dari belakang seperti ini." dia mendesah separuh emosi. "Aku tau kau membayangkan pria lain saat ini. Kau tidak seperti biasanya, jadi tusuk aku dan aku tidak akan bersuara terlalu keras. Bayangkan kalau tubuh yang kau setubuhi adalah tubuh orang yang sedang ada di dalam kepalamu, dan biarkan aku keluar. "

Aku panas. Terpana di depan sesuatu yang sering ku tonton dari balik layar laptop. Tangan kananku menyelip ke bawah. Aku ereksi penuh. Desakan gairah berbisik melalui telingaku, membelai belakang pinggulku sampai ke bagian bawah menulusuri belakang lututku. Sarafku mengkerut, berdosanya lagi, aku merasakan lubang bokongku memanas, terbakar api gairah.

"Tolong Kyouya." pria itu menyebut nama kecil Hibari, tapi Hibari tidak merespon banyak. Ia berdiri tegak, bersimbah air keringat yang begitu menjeplak bentuk tubuhnya. Ini sudah keseratus kalinya aku menegak ludah. Dan yang keseratus satu karena aku melihat Hibari meregang saat organ ereksinya di masukkan paksa kedalam laki-laki itu.

"Ahh…" katanya mencicit, "Bergeraklah kumohon… kumohon…" ia meminta lebih keras. Titik air mata mengintip di balik kelopak matanya. Apa dia merasakan sakit dengan keberadaan penis sebesar tiga kali mentimun segar itu? atau karena perlakuan Hibari yang dingin. Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya maju dan mundur sambil merenggangkan pinggiran bokongnya agar terbuka lebih lebar, ia memajukan pinggulnya dengan lembut dan menghentakkan pinggulnya sangat keras, berpompa sendiri selama empat kali. Kelaminnya yang menegang menggesek pinggiran meja. "Ahh –uhhnnn…. Hnngghh! A-ayolah Hibari." lendir menggiurkan itu menetes lagi, menghilang di balik karpet beludru.

Hibari tidak menjawab. Jantungku yang berdegup membuatku gelisah. Akankah dia menolak, ku harap begitu. Andainya bisa, aku ingin menggantikan posisi pria kecil itu dan membiarkan Hibari merusak fleksibilitas lubang bokongku dan membiarkannya membuang air klimaks di dalam diriku sampai memuncah.

"Setelah ini aku tak kan muncul di depan mu."

"A-apa?"

"Kau mendengarku, Hibari. Aku tidak akan lagi muncul di depanmu."

Aku tidak merasakan adanya dentuman cinta disini. Apakah Hibari menyewa laki-laki itu? Kalau iya, kenapa ia terkesan sangat menolak? Apakah pria itu memegang kelemahan Hibari dan meminta _itu_ sebagai ganti menutup mulut? Atau semua terjadi begitu saja? Seperti dalam _dorama_ ; bertabrakan di dalam sebuah kelab malam dalam keadaan mabuk, lalu laki-laki itu menubruk Hibari dan terjadilah kontak batin yang membuat keduanya berakhir di sini?

"Berjanjilah." Bisik Hibari. Nadanya seperti pria penyakitan yang di beri harapan hidup. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan kembali kesini, kembali ke kehidupanku."

"A-aku berjanji. Sekarang lakukan sebelum –ahh… aku berubah pikiran."

Kurasa aku tidak akan sanggup melihat ini. Ini bukan seperti rasa saat kau tidak sanggup melihat video pembedahan atau rekaman seorang ibu yang operasi _cesar_ , ini lain. Perasaan iri menguliti diriku ditengah ereksi menyakitkan. Aku beranjak dari sana tanpa menutup pintu, aku tidak punya rasa bersalah dan ingin ada orang lain yang melihat bahkan merekam kejadian itu lalu memostingnya di media sosial. Marah dan cemburuku terbakar seperti kertas-kertas yang di lahap lidah-lidah api yang membara. Sudah satu langkah dan aku berbalik kembali. Hibari memompa laki-laki itu dari belakang dengan kecepatan tinggi, meremangkan bulu romaku. Suara basah sempat menghampiri gendang telingaku, nada simponi yang basah sama seperti saat aku orgasme, hanya saja ini lebih berair dan tentunya lebih bergairah.

Aku menarik diriku. Kali ini dengan benar-benar. Mataku sembap dan satu lagi, aku berharap tanganku bisa menutupi ereksiku sampai aku berhasil masuk ke toilet terdekat. Aku terlalu frustasi dan menabrak kopian tinggi dan membuat buntalan kertas yang telah dii kliping rapi jatuh berserakkan diatas lantai, menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat keras —selama tiga puluh menit aku menahan segala bunyi-bunyian berfrekuensi tinggi bahkan menutup mulutku agar hembusan nafas yang keluar diantara lidahku tidak bersuara—. Tapi toh apa gunanya, suara macam ini tak kan di dengarnya. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan _itu_.

Aku harap Hibari bisa membersihkan tumpahan sperma yang terselip diantara meja kacanya dan menyamarkan noda kental diatas karpetnya sampai karpet itu berhasil di kirimnya ke binatu.

Oh sial. Aku bahkan lupa apa sebenarnya tujuan awalku kembali kemari.

Oh _kuso_. Map itu seharusnya ku letakkan di atas meja Hibari.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Force Majeure**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Berada di atap sekolah jauh lebih baik dari pada ada di dalam kelas (1) aku sendiri (2) tidak akan ada orang yang meminta pertolonganku kecuali orang itu memang naik kesini (2) tidak bertemu Hibari yang akan mengakibatkanku (4) menangis meraung-raung seperti siswi-siswi yang di tolak cintanya. Aku mencoba menjernihkan isi kepalaku, semuanya penuh dengan jepretan-jepretan memori Hibari dan wajah _itu_ nya. Kelakar dari hal ini, aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku. Oh… lantai lima benar-benar hebat, aku bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas, orang-orang yang berlarian di bawah sana seperti semut-semut kolonial. Mungkin akan hebat juga kalau aku melompat dari atas sini.

Aku sudah berdiri lima belas menit. Perut lapar yang alamiah tidak bisa kuhindari, tapi kaki tetap tidak mau turun juga dari atas pijakan pagar yang hampir berjarat itu. Posisiku cukup ekstrem, dan seandainya pegangan tangan dan kakiku tidak benar —atau setan neraka meniup energi ke pundakku— aku pasti akan masuk koran halaman pertama.

"Percayalah, Tsunayoshi. Melompat pun, kau hanya menjadi beban untuk orang lain."

Aku memutar tubuh dan turun dari situ, lalu Hibari ada disana —jarak dua langkah— di depanku. Aku tidak merasakan intimdasi pada matanya, atau kecemasan apapun, tapi mata sejernih batu mulia gelap itu melihatku siaga, lukisan diriku terkunci di bola matanya, begitupun rupa dirinya yang juga terkunci pada mataku. Perutku menggigil.

"Hi-Hibari-san?!"

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" suaranya rendah. Dia bicara kepada hatiku.

Keberanian atau _kekurang-ajaran_ datang ke tubuhku, aku meramal wajahnya. _Oh Tuhan, aku sangat mencintai Kyouya Hibari dan_ _dua puluh menit lalu dia baru saja bersetubuh dengan orang lain_. "Baik Hibari. Bagaimana dengan harimu, baik-baik saja?" aku membuat nada bicaraku dipenuhi kekecewaan dan sindiran. Tapi dia tidak terpengaruh, wajahnya tetap tidak mau berubah. Tegang tapi… penuh kelembutan.

"Aku tau kau melihatnya, Tsuna." Katanya.

Serangan jantung.

"Melihat apa? Aku sudah disini dari tadi. Aku tidak melihatmu bersama orang lain, sungguh. Aku tidak pergi ke Ruang Komite Disipliner kok." _Oh Tsuna, bodohnya kau!_

"Aku melihatmu berdiri disana. Kau hanya berada di tempat yang salah dan waktu yang salah." Katanya. Nadanya bersalah, aku ingin menangis, tapi dinding terakhirku sebagai PRIA menghalanginya. "Seandainya kau melihat lanjutan dari—"

"Pentingkah," Perasaan yang menguasaiku meledak. "Oh… kau menyuruhku melihatmu sedang melakukan seks dengan orang lain?! Itu rendah, Ketua Komite Displiner! Tapi tenang, aku akan menutup rapat mulutku."

Secara tidak sadar aku membiarkan air mataku mengalir begitu saja, alasan irasional tidak bisa membenung tetesan pedih menjebol kelopak mataku. Tapi tadi itu aku masih menunduk, jadi saat Hibari menarik lenganku, aku masih mencoba setengah mati menjadi tegar, tapi rasanya memang sulit, kau tau. Berpura-pura kuat.

"Aku mohon dengarkan dulu."

Aku ingin menampar tangannya tapi tenaganya terlalu kuat, terasa kencang sampai bisa meremukkan tulang-tulangku. "Aku tidak harus mendengar apapun. Lepaskan tanganku."

"Tapi… Ini tidak seperti apa yang kau lihat." Aku mendengar suaranya sangat menyesal, penuh frutasi yang meledak-ledak dan bergetar. Ia melonggarkan lengannya, tapi jari-jarinya tetap menancap di pertengahan lenganku.

"Memang seperti apa kelihatannya?" aku mencoba lembut, tapi alam sadarku memfilter suaraku menjadi efek sarkasme.

Dia jadi diam. Rasa bersalah bersarang dihatiku, tapi harusnya dia yang merasa bersalah, bukan aku. Aku terlalu kekanak-kanakkan untuk menerima logika pahit macam ini. dan dia terlalu dewasa untuk mengatur alur masalah ini, ya, terlalu dewasa.

Alhasil dia memelukku. Aku tidak akan sadar bagaimana rasanya berpelukan yang sesungguhnya, apa rasanya sama seperti saat kau memeluk ayah atau ibumu, apa rasanya sama saat kau memeluk anak-anak dari om dan tantemu? Apa hangatnya sama seperti saat kau merengkuh seorang bayi? Ternyata tidak.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tsuna." Dan kehangatan menyebar ke pori-pori kehidupanku.

 _Eh? APA?!_

 _ **The End**_

* * *

Terkesan buru-buru. Haha #garing  
Awalnya bukan hal _macam ini_ yang ingin _author_ buat. Tapi yah... beginilah jadinya. Author agak ngiri sama si Tsuna yang selalu hepi-hepi tiap di doujinshi atau di fic yang author baca, itu nggak bisa di biarkan, apalagi kalo couplenya sama Hibari! sesekali di buat dong si Tsuna yang agak miris! Misalnya begini kan, dia ke-gap ngintip Hibari lagi _nganu_ ama orang lain #dihajar

No haters, ya... author tetap sayang Tsuna. Dia karakter pembawaan uke yang paling author suka. Hahaha, aura uke sejati!

Fol/fav dan reviews sangat berarti untuk author, sekian dan... sampai jumpa di lain waktu.


End file.
